


Hella Aggro

by Dirac_Lotus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Lovey-Dovey, MMOs, pricefield, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirac_Lotus/pseuds/Dirac_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chloe Price and Max Caulfield play an MMO together. Chloe Price is the tank and Max Caulfield is the healer.</p><p>Shameless Pricefield fluff to help me cope with episode 4, and Chloe's possible future fate. AU where nothing bad happened and everyone was happy. Totally generic MMO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Aggro

“Goddamnit Chloe! Stop it with the AoEs already,” Max complained, sending a sideways knee into Chloe’s hips. The punky bluenette had a habit of getting the two of them killed with her careless round attacking, and with Chloe’s utter refusal to include anyone else in their duo meant they were often running out of steam before they could kill anything. Between Chloe’s poor tanking and Max’s uber-heals, they were often holed up long into the night trying to clear instances.

 

She should have never introduced Chloe to Leeroy Jenkins.

 

Don’t get her wrong though - Max was so very glad she introduced Chloe to MMOs. She never expected her to get this hooked on them; but she was all the more grateful for it. She lost track of the number of nights they’d never slept, grinding for gear or power leveling alts. She truly cherished every moment playing with her best friend again - hell, they could even be pirates again.

 

As usual they were holed up in Chloe’s ‘evil lair’, lying next to each other under the duvet in their underwear, feet resting on the pillows and heads poking out from the other end of the bed. They had their laptops on a table in front of them, side-by-side, able to view each others every movements - and complain endlessly about each their mistakes.

 

Then, after a fifteen-minute boss-fight that saw the two of them exerting some serious coordination, communication and tenacity, came the inevitable loot argument.

 

“Max. That shield is hella sweet. Dibs.” Chloe tapped Max’s screen to demonstrate, something she knew only helped to rile her.

 

“Come on Che, those procs were made for healers,” Max batted her hand away. “Besides, you have that sweet-ass greatsword. If you drop to sword and board we’ll never get anything killed.”

 

Chloe pouted, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Okay, fine.” Max surrendered. “You can have it. IF we get some dps in.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then I’ll have the shield then.”

 

“No.”

 

“Chloe…”

 

“I’m not sharing you Max. And that shield looks soo sweet,” Chloe grinned.

 

Max blushed. She hated it when she pulled that card.

 

Slowly, Max took Chloe’s chin with her one hand, tilting her face towards her. Very slowly, very deliberately, she moved in to kiss her. Chloe didn’t stop her, and returned the kiss with ferocity, pushing Max back and nibbling on her lower lip.

 

After a few long seconds, Max pulled away, smiling happily. “I’m not leaving you Chloe. Not again. Promise.”

 

They stared each other down for some time, Chloe weighing up her options. The loot timer continued to count down on both their screens, something Chloe’s eyes kept darting back and forth to.

 

“Fine,” Chloe said after much deliberation. “We’ll get Rachel in. She’ll make hella dps.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, she snagged up the loot, commandeering Max’s laptop to let her do so.

 

Max sighed. “Then we’ll get Kate in for extra heals, and Warren would make a kick-ass bard.”

 

“No boys!”

  
Some things never changed...

 

_At least Chloe knows how to hold aggro._


End file.
